Aimee Matchlock
Summary Aimee Matchlock is the holder of the Hawkeye asterisk. Serving under the Glanz Empire, her incredible ability to launch suppressive fire forces Agnès Avengers to track her down in order to be able to board the Skyhold where Agnès Oblige is being held. Rough and ready for any fight, she nevertheless holds a sweet spot for her partner, the holder of the Patissier asterisk, Angelo OVO Panettone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Aimee Matchlock, "The Silver Sniper" Origin: Bravely Second Gender: Female Age: 17 Years Old Classification: Soldier of the Glanz Empire, Holder of the Hawkeye Asterisk Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can accurately see and fire at her targets from across an ocean), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue her shots with an element of her choosing), Durability Negation (Can enchant her shots to bypass physical defenses and forcefields), Forcefield Creation (Asterisk holders can generate a battlefield cut off from the outside world that none can enter or leave until the asterisk holder are defeated or if their foe(s) die first) Master Markswoman and Expert Bayonet Wielder, Can communicate with the dead Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Easily injured Yew Geneologia while firing at him from across an ocean and took on the party all at once in Hartschild) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Fought Magnolia Arch, who could skip across the entire surface of the moon in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class (Engaged the heroes in melee combat in Hartschild) Durability: At least Mountain level (Survived numerous attacks from the party until succumbing) Stamina: High (Is a professional soldier and gave the heroes a hard fight, having enough stamina left over to fire one last shot to save Angelo before expiring) Range: Extended melee range with her cleaver bayonet, Several thousand kilometers with her rifle (Shot Yew in the arm while he was in Ancheim despite being across the ocean in Hartschild, albeit while she was aiming for his head and admitting that she was pushing her luck at that range) Standard Equipment: Her guncleaver Intelligence: As the holder of the Hawkeye asterisk, Aimee is an incredible markswoman, firing lethally accurate rounds at Agnes' Avengers from across an ocean. Her precision is so incredible that even after falling in battle, her final shot managed to not only knock the cake Angelo was going to use to commit suicide out of his hand but also slip her engagement ring on his finger despite perishing several days earlier. She also proved herself to be savvy enough to equip her preferred rifle with a cleaver to prevent herself from being left defenseless in the event that her foes should close the distance on her, proving to be a capable combatant at any range. Weaknesses: Her accuracy suffers somewhat at extreme ranges, as she hit Yew in the arm when she was aiming for his head. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Barrage: Aimee's power grows every time she damages her foe with one of her attacks, being reset back to normal once she misses or somehow fails to deal any damage. * Condor: Aimee enhances her shots to break through enemy forcefields and guards, dealing amplified damage instead. * Eagle Eye: The Hawkeye asterisk grants Aimee uncanny precision with a rifle, being able to hit her marks clear across an ocean. * Harpoon: Aimee enhances her shots to ignore her foes' physical defenses. * Maverick: Aimee fires an empowered shot into the air that will home in on the most weakened target after a short period of time. * Rifle Lore: Aimee is so skilled with a rifle that she can easily use any similar firearm that enters her hands. * Shrike: Aimee fires an extra powerful bullet that arcs through the air to come down on her opponent from an unexpected angle after a certain period of time. * Sidewinder: Aimee fires a shot that will arc to hit any number of specified targets with a single round. The power of this attack, which exceeds her normal rounds, is inversely proportional to the number of targets, dealing twice as much damage as normal with one target but dealing less than a normal round's worth of damage with four targets or more. * Sparrow: Aimee enchants her next attack to deal magical damage instead of physical damage. * Warhead: Aimee enhances her shots with an element of her choice, dealing bonus damage based on the power of the spell she used to enhance her shots. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Bravely Default Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Snipers Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Durability Negation Users